Renbuu, Lord of Colors
Summary Rennbuu, the Lord of Colors, is a sadistic Slaadi lord that roams the planes, simply applying new color schemes to that which he passed. He is known for this rampant ability and taunting enemies with rather silly-sounding insults mid-combat concerning colors. This changing of color can actually alter the being on a deeper level- for example, if he changes a red slaadi to the color blue, then they attain the powers of that thing. For this reason Rennbuu is fearsome in his power in Limbo, and feared even by the likes of Ygorl, Lord of Entropy. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least Low 2-C Name: Rennbuu, Lord of Colors Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Dragon #221) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Slaad Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Gods are concepts given form, allowing them to change their concepts by changing themselves, all across reality; similar to gods, Ygorl and the Slaadi Lords are representations of various forms of Chaos), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, deity-class creatures can return from being erased by a Sphere of Annihilation, which erases mind, body, and soul, and can regenerate from their essence being destroyed), Regeneration Nullification (Mid-Godly, a deity, demon lord, or archdevil can indeed permanently kill a god, though they must generally be lesser in status to do so; Slaadi Lords are directly compared to Demon lords and Archdevils in terms of power), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, and 9, Requires a weapon of +3 stature to even hit, which denotes existing on multiple planes of existence, all of which must be hit; Slaadi Lords are effectively immortal), Avatar Creation, Possession, Probability Manipulation (The actions of deity-class beings can increase their chances to do various things passively- they will always move first, always deal maximum damage, always hit their target, etc), Mind Manipulation (Slaad Lords can control the minds of those within their sphere/alignment), Abstract Existence (Type 1, As Outsiders, slaadi are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense; they are formed from the literal raw neutral chaos that is Limbo), Chaos Manipulation (Can interact with the undiluted chaos of creation to achieve virtually any effect), Law Manipulation (Comparable to Ygorl, who created the Spawning Stone), Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can control the layers of Limbo, which comprise of the four basic elements of Earth, Fire, Water, and Air), Gravity Manipulation (Slaadi Lords can control the gravity of Limbo), Adaptation (Slaadi can survive in the hostile environs of Limbo), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Subjective Reality (Denizens of Limbo possess the ability to warp weak realities through sheer intelligence alone, allowing them to create conditions of their choosing at limited range), Power Modification (The Chaos of Limbo, and thus that of the Slaadi, alters powers as they are cast, extending length where it was instant or causing impermanence in an otherwise permanent object or effect), Large Size (Type 0), Reactive Evolution (Can change the nature of creatures by changing their colors), Illusion Creation, Light Manipulation (Can fire out oscillating colors to blind his enemies), Darkness Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Text Manipulation (Can generate any Symbol spell, which upon being viewed, can induce instant death, fear, discord between allies, instant sleep, insanity, stun for an extended period of time, or paralysis), Flight (Can walk on the wind), Summoning, Portal Creation (Can open up a Gate, and can forcibly call on other slaadi with it), Telepathy, Extreme Resistance to Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable in power to the Demigod leader of the Githzerai, should be capable of battling creatures such as the Phaethon) | Universe level+ (Directly comparable to Demon Lords such as Malcanthet) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Laughably superior to low-level adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) | Infinite (Capable of battling deities and creatures on the level of Lurue and Sertrous) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push over three metric tons) | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Universal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level | At least Universe level+ (Feared by Ygorl to some extent, should be comparable in power to the lesser deities residing in Limbo, such as Agni) Stamina: Infinite (Outsiders require no sustenance or sleep, and thus can continue to act indefinitely) Range: Likely multiversal, as he can compare to Demon Lords who can shunt entire Planes of Existence into the Abyss and can battle gods with such range; believed to be reaching into all planes of existence, causing insanity therein; Ssendam is stated to be able to induce madness throughout the multiverse with her thoughts Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius, is considered a master on all forms of art throughout the multiverse and discusses for hours on end concerning such art and schools of thought with the greatest artistic minds in the multiverse Weaknesses: None notable Key: Material Form | True Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animals Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Illusionists Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Text Users Category:Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Madness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons